


Scott's Baby Girl

by Into_Oblivion



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: ABDL, Cuddling, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_Oblivion
Summary: Scott asks Charles for an odd favor....





	1. Chapter 1

Scott sighed as he sat down in the library with Charles, telling the telepath earlier that he wanted to discuss something with him. 

 

"What was it you wanted to discuss with me, Scott?" Xavier asks, looking to his team's future leader in concern. 

 

"Well, it's more of a question, than a discussion, Professor. I know this this is gonna sound weird, but have a special request I'd like to ask of you, that is, if you're willing to do it." Scott says. 

 

"Yes, I'll do it, Scott. And it's not weird to me, at all and I live in a mansion full of mutants. Your desires to care for Jean as your baby, don't bother me, Scott." Charles says, chuckling lightly at the blush now tinting Scott's cheeks. 

 

Scott just sits speechless for a few seconds, before he realizes that Charles had read his mind, because he had never told another person about his desires, for fear of Jean finding out and calling him some kind of crazy pervert. 

 

"Oh, thank you, Professor! If there's anything I can do to repay you, let me know..." Scott's says, his voice trailing off as he quickly made his way up to Jean's room, knocking on the door and wiggling the handle, surprised that it was unlocked. 

 

Walking into Jean's room, Scott paused. Everything had changed, and all the furniture had been replaced with adult-sized baby furniture. Charles had gone an extra length and made a whole nursery for Jean, wanting to help Scott fullill his desires, while making it as realistic as possible. 

 

Looking around the room, Scott saw that Jean wasn't there. Scott started to panic a little, realizing that he had asked Charles to give her the mind of an infant and make her incontinent as well. She was probably all alone somewhere, terrified and has probably already had an accident. 

 

Quickly bolting downstairs, Scott looked all around, still not finding Jean anywhere. Suddenly, Kurt appeared behind him, almost getting hit by an optic blast from Scott. 

 

"Scott, are you okay? You seem a little on edge." Kurt says, crouching on top of the kitchen counter in front of him. 

 

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just looking for Jean, have you seen her anywhere?" Scott asks, hoping Kurt would have an answer for him. 

 

"Yes. I just heard Logan yelling something about her outside. You'd better go get her, before Logan does, Scott." Kurt says before teleporting back to the danger room to continue his session with Ororo. 

 

Heading outside, Scott stopped dead in his tracks at seeing Logan and all the others crowded around Jean, who had her hair pulled up into a ponytail and had nothing on but her bra and panties, in which she'd clearly had an accident. 

 

Jean whimpered and cried, squirming uncomfortably, not liking the fact that Logan had been training all the boys in hand-to-hand combat, and her being basically naked had gotten their hormones raging. 

 

Scooping Jean into his arms, Scott held her close and kissed her forehead gently, shushing her as he carried her back inside, hating to hear her cry like that. 

 

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go get you all cleaned up and in a nice diaper. You'll feel much better, I promise. I'm gonna take good care of you." Scott cooed as he carried Jean upstairs and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it. 

 

Sitting Jean down on the bathmat, Scott smiled at her as he quickly got her undressed, tsking when she started to suck her thumb. "No, honey. Don't do that. Here...suck on this instead." Scott cooed as he pulled a pacifier out of his pocket and gently slid the teat into Jean's mouth, kissing her nose lovingly. 

 

"Okay, Jean. Let's get you in the bath, baby girl. Daddy's gonna make sure you get all nice and clean." Scott cooes as he lifts Jean up and gently sits her in the bathtub, running the water and talking to her while they waited for the tub to fill up enough. 

 

Meanwhile, Logan and the boys finish up their training session, heading inside to go do whatever, while he went to go see Charles. 

 

"Okay, Charles, what's going on around here? Why are there scantily-clad girls appearing out of nowhere, distracting young boys with raging hormones? Why did Jean appear during my training session this afternoon? And why was she almost naked?" Logan asks, sitting down in front of Charles. 

 

"Well, I can't really tell you the entire truth behind that, but I can tell you this, it has to do with Scott. I'm...helping him with something." Xavier says, looking at Logan who has a look of disapointment on his face. 

 

"Helping Scott with what? Helping de-virginize him or something? Damn it, Chuck! You could warn a guy next time." Logan says, making this whole thing even more awkward. 

 

"No! Nothing of the sort. And...I'll have you know that neither Scott or Jean are virgins anymore. Not since last weekend, anyway." Charles says, getting a bit embarassed from talking about this kind of subject. 

 

"Okay....I'm gonna go for a ride. Be back later sometime. I need a break from all this." Logan says, walking out of the library and heading to the garage to get his motorcycle. 

 

Scott smiled and hummed softly as he lathered up a bath mitt and gently started to wash Jean all over, making sure to pay extra attention to her privates and supple little breasts, leaning forward and planting a kiss on her cheek. 

 

"I bet that feels good, huh, baby? I bet you like that, don't you?" Scott cooed as he grabbed a cup and scooped up a bit of water, rinising all the suds and residue off of Jean, wanting her to be nice and clean. 

 

Once Jean had been washed up, Scott lifted her out of the tub, wrapping her up in a warm, fuzzy towel, kissing her forehead as he carried her into her nursery, gently laying her down on the changing table, looking over her clean, naked body and how it was now smooth and hairless, just a real baby. 

 

"Nice work, Charles." Scott mumbled to himself as he looked through the supplies on the shelves beneath the changing table, grabbing a diaper, powder and baby lotion. 

 

Jean smiled and babbled nonsense to herself, playing with her feet, lost in blissful innocence. Scott smiled at his little girl, reaching down and gently tickling her tummy, gasping when she started to pee a little. 

 

"Okay, sweetheart. Daddy's gonna get you in a diaper before you have any further accidents on yourself." Scott cooed as he grabs a few baby wipes and gently wipes Jean clean, unfolding the diaper and lifting her legs, sliding the diaper beneath her bottom. 

 

Next, Scott added a generous amount of powder, gently rubbing it around, so that it was spread out evenly. Looking down at Jean, Scott smiled at her, giving her her pacifier again, watching her suck on it rythmically. 

 

"I bet you're enjoying this, aren't you? I know I am." Scott cooes as pulls the front of the diaper up over Jean's privates and tapes it on snugly, blowing a raspberry on her tummy after he was finished. 

 

Jean squeals and giggles, squirming in place as Scott started to tickle her all over, growling playfully. "You can't defeat me! I'm the tickle monster! Grrr...." Scott laughs as he continues to tickle Jean, wishing he had asked Charles to do this a long time ago. He loved being a Daddy. 

 

"Okay, baby girl, let's get you dressed, in case someone walks in on us." Scott cooes as he sits Jean up and looks through the chest of drawers to find the perfect outfit for her. 

 

Picking out a plain pink onesie, Scott smiled as he slipped it over Jean's head, pulling it down and gently pulling her arms through the sleeves, snapping it closed over her diaper. Then, he slipped on a matching pair of socks and picked Jean up, holding her close as he peppered her face in kisses. 

 

Just then, Kitty phased through the wall, telling them it was time for dinner, but she froze up before she could tell them. "Whoa, I didn't know you guys were into this kind of stuff! Anyway, it's time for dinner, and the Professor said that he had something important to tell us." Kitty says, phasing back through the wall and leaving. 

 

"Okay, baby. Let's go get some food in your tummy. I bet you're hungry." Scott cooes as he carries Jean downstairs, supporting her bottom, holding her close to him, in case anyone had any objections to this. 

 

Of course, everyone just stared at them and didn't say anything because Charles was with them, as well as Logan and Ororo. 

 

"Sit down, everyone. I need to address something with each of you. As you can see, Scott is 'caring' for Jean and has asked me to tell each of you that this is something he's wanted to do for a long time, so please be considorate of others and don't bother them, when you find that their door is locked. Technically speaking, they are both adults, so they can do adult things, but respect their privacy." Charles explains. 

 

Logan just scoffs and rolls his eyes. He'd heard about this kind of fetish before, but had never actually seen anyone participate in it. He just shakes his head, knowing that there was weirder stuff out there. 

 

"Now, we may eat dinner. Scott, there are special meals for Jean in the fridge as well as a few bottles." Charles says, before starting to eat his own dinner. 

 

"Okay, I'll just get her food and we'll go back upstairs." Scott says, holding Jean on his hip, smiling at her as he picks out one of the meals for her to eat, as well as a bottle in case she didn't like the food. 

 

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us, Scott?" Charles asks, already knowing the answer to his question. 

 

"No, thanks. If you guys don't mind, Jean and I would like some more time alone." Scott says as he grabs a bib and a spoon, before heading back upstairs, shutting the bedroom door behind him and locking it. 

 

Sitting on the floor in front of Jean, Scott smiles and ties the bib around her neck, smoothing the stray hair out of her face, before scooping up a spoonful of food, bringing it to her lips, frowning when she refused to open her mouth. 

 

"Come on, baby. Open up for Daddy. Please?" Scott begs, sighing when Jean finally decided to open her mouth, allowing him to feed her. 

 

Seeing as she no longer had teeth, it was a bit difficult to feed her, but Scott didn't mind, as long as his baby girl got fed, he was happy. 

 

Smiling, Scott fed Jean another spoonful of food, chuckling lightly when it dribbled down her chin and onto her bib. "Aw, someone's a messy eater, isn't she?" Scott cooed, using the spoon to catch what was dribbling down Jean's face, scooping it into her mouth. 

 

This continued until she had managed to eat the whole bowl, not near as messy as Scott imagined she'd get. At least he was successful at feeding her for the first time. 

 

Placing the bowl and spoon aside, Scott grinned and pulled Jean into his arms, cradling her gently, kissing her forehead and cuddling with her for a little while, until she started fussing, her stomach rumbling loudly. 

 

"What's the matter, baby girl? You got a tummyache? Aww, I wish I could make it better, baby." Scott cooes, gently rocking Jean in his arms, stopping when he heard her grunting and felt her push a load into her diaper. 

 

"Ohh....I know what the problem was, baby. You just needed to go." Scott cooed as he waited for Jean to finish messing her diaper, so he could change her. 

 

Standing up with Jean in his arms, Scott smiles down at her as he walks over to the changing table and gently lays her down, gathering up all the needed supplies for a diaper change, before unsnapping her onesie and revealing the soiled diaper. 

 

Untaping the diaper and revealing the mess inside, Scott tried not to gag. He knew that Jean couldn't help it in anyway and used her diaper, as she was supposed to. "You really had to go, didn't you, baby girl?" Scott cooed as he grabbed a few wipes and started to clean the mess off of Jean. 

 

Once all the mess had been wiped away, Scott removed the soiled diaper and disposed of it, tickling Jean's tummy before lifting her legs and sliding a new diaper beneath her bottom, pulling the front up over her crotch and taping it on snugly, picking Jean up and kissing her cheek. 

 

"I bet that feels much better, huh, baby? It's getting late, I think It'll be bedtime for you, soon." Scott cooes as he sits down in the rocking chair and gently starts to rock Jean to sleep. 

 

Jean looks up at Scott and lets out a yawn, rubbing at her eyes, trying so hard to stay awake, but she had had a long day and was exhausted. 

 

It wasn't long before Jean had fallen asleep. Scott noticed and carefully got up, carrying Jean over to her crib and gently laying her down, covering her with a blanket and giving her a pacifier.

 

"Goodnight, baby girl. I hope you had as much fun as I did today. I can't wait for tomorrow. I have a special surprise for you." Scott whispers as he stands over the crib, watching his baby girl sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Scott was awakened by Jean crying for him, needing a diaper change, as she was very wet and had managed to leak during the night. 

 

Letting out a yawn, Scott stood up and walked over to the crib where Jean lay crying, squirming uncomfortably, the smell of urine becoming more apparent, telling Scott exactly what was wrong with her. 

 

"What's the matter, baby girl? Come here...." Scott cooes as he lowers the side of the crib and helps Jean sit up, smiling as he pulls her into his arms, holding her close and shushing her. 

 

Feeling wetness against his hand, Scott frowned and looked down at Jean, knowing exactly why she was crying. 

 

"Oh, baby girl, you're soaking wet! No wonder you were crying! Well, don't you worry, Daddy's going to get you all nice and dry again." Scott cooes as he gently lays Jean down on the changing table and gathers up changing supplies. 

 

Whimpering softly, Jean brings her fingers to her mouth and chews on them, missing the oral comfort of her pacifier. 

 

"No, don't do that, baby girl. That's icky." Scott cooes as he gently slides a pacifier into Jean's mouth and taps her nose, making her giggle adorably. 

 

Unsnapping Jean's onesie, Scott smiles as he gently pulls it off of her, noticing it was wet, too, since she had leaked a little last night. 

 

"You're soaked, baby. Daddy needs to check you more often." Scott cooes as he untapes the wet diaper and starts to change Jean, wincing when he noticed that she had developed a nasty rash that covered her privates and her little bottom.

 

"Alright, Jean. Let's take care of that rash." Scott cooes as he gently spreads Jean's legs and applies a thick layer of rash cream, being gentle, as he didn't want to hurt his baby girl any more than she was already hurting. 

 

Whimpering softly, Jean squirms uncomfortably, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she looks up at Scott, wanting the pain to go away. 

 

"I know, baby, I know. You'll feel better soon, I promise. This won't last forever." Scott cooes as he grabs a diaper and unfolds it, gently lifting Jean's legs as he slid it beneath her bottom and pulled it over her privates, taping it on snugly. 

 

Sitting Jean up, Scott smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, gently rubbing her back and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, holding her for a few minutes. 

 

"Let's get you dressed, sweetheart...." Scott cooes as he picks Jean up and walks over to the closet, pulling it open and looking through all of Jean's outfits, wondering which one would be the best to wear to the park. 

 

Picking out a cute pink pinafore dress and a shirt with a cute little butterfly pattern, Scott smiled as he carried Jean back over to the changing table, gently sitting her down and giving her a clean pacifier, as she had dropped the other one on the floor.

 

Smiling softly, Scott slipped the shirt over Jean's head, taking her hands and gently pulling her arms through the sleeves, shushing Jean when she started to fuss. 

 

Next, Scott slipped the dress over Jean's head, pulling the straps over her shoulder, and fastening them, tugging the dress down, admiring how cute Jean looked. He had never seen her in a dress before, but she looked beautiful either way. 

 

"Daddy's gonna make your hair look pretty." Scott cooes as he finds a hairbrush and some cute little hairbows, planning to put her hair in pigtails, thinking she would look even more adorable with her hair like that.

 

Gently brushing out Jean's hair, Scott smiled as he pulled it up into pigtails, adding cute little bows when he was finished, looking down at Jean, who was sucking her pacifier innocently. 

 

"Aww... Who's Daddy's little cutie? You are!" Scott cooes as he lifts Jean into his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek, smiling when she giggled and blushed, holding onto Scott's shirt as he headed downstairs to find some breakfast for Jean, bumping into Logan on the way. 

 

"I don't know how you do it, kid. I could never see myself doing that...." Logan says as he heads down the hall to his room, shaking his head in disbelief. 

 

Walking into the kitchen, Scott sighed happily when he saw that no one else was there, as he just wanted to be alone with his baby girl, but living at the mansion, meant that that would hardly ever happen. 

 

Sitting Jean in her highchair, Scott smiled and tied a bib around her neck, hoping that she wouldn't decide to be a messy eater and ruin her outfit. 

 

Looking through the cabinet, and finding a jar of baby food, Scott smiled, grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer, walking over to the highchair, where Jean was chewing on her fingers, drooling all over them. 

 

"Okay, Jean. I'm going to feed you, so you don't have to eat your fingers anymore." Scott teases, gently pulling Jean's hand away from her mouth and opening the jar of food, scooping up a spoonful and smiling as he brings the spoon to her mouth.

 

Opening her mouth obediently for Scott, Jean makes happy little eating noises, as she starts to eat, giggling happily as Scott fed her another spoonful, scooping up what was dribbling down her chin.

 

This continued until Jean had managed to eat the whole jar and was full. It seemed that feeding time would always be interesting with her....

 

Once Jean had been cleaned up, Scott took her out of the highchair, going to the library to visit with Charles. 

 

"Good morning, Professor. I hope you're not busy, because Jean and I came to visit you. Well, I really came to tell you that I'll be taking Jean to the park soon, so if anyone needs us, they'll have to wait." Scott says, as he looks down at Jean and smiles.

 

"Alright, Scott. Hopefully there won't be any serious missons or any attacks today, so you two can have your time together." Charles says, looking over at Jean, who was hiding her face in Scott's shoulder, being shy. 

 

"Well, I'm going to go finish getting her dressed, then we'll be leaving. Also, do you think you could make a carseat for her? I want her to be safe." Scott says as he leaves the library and goes back upstairs. 

 

Entering the nursery, Scott frowned when he heard Jean start to fuss, so he took her over to the changing table, gently lying her down and checking her diaper, frowning when he found it to be soaked. 

 

"Oh, baby girl...you really soaked that diapee, and it hasn't even been long since I last changed you." Scott says, as he grabs a diaper and wipes from the shelf below, gently rubbing Jean's tummy as he pushed up her dress. 

 

"Alright, let's get you dry before we go to the park." Scott cooes as he untapes the wet diaper and removes it, smiling down at Jean as he gently started to wipe her clean, not wanting to leave any kind of residue on his baby girl. 

 

Altough he knows that Jean probably can't understand him, Scott decides to talk to Jean as he was finishing up the change, telling her all about the fun things he had planned for them to do at the park, knowing that she liked to be talked to. 

 

Gurgling in response and trying her hardest to form words, Jean smiled up at Scott and reached up at him, wanting to be picked up and held, excited to go to the park with her Daddy. 

 

"You're tryin' to talk to me, aren't you, Jean? I think so! Come on, baby girl, let's go have some fun at the park!" Scott cooes as he lifts Jean into his arms, grabbing the diaper bag before heading downstairs and out to the garage. 

 

Walking into the garage, Scott gasped and was a bit taken aback by seeing a carseat in the passenger's seat of his car, big enough for a teenager, and looked to be something for a child with special needs, but it was definately needed. 

 

Opening the door, Scott smiled as he gently sat Jean down in the carseat, gasping whenever she reached up and nearly pulled the glasses off his face. 

 

"No, no, baby girl. You can't play with those! Daddy needs those! They aren't to play with." Scott reprimanded, taking Jean's hands in his and frowning when she poked out her bottom lip and pouted, whining softly. 

 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but...you just can't have those, okay? Unless you want me to blow the roof off this place...Here, let's see if we can find another toy for you that's a bit...safer." Scott said as he dug through the diaper bag and grinned as he pulled out her teething keys and handed them to her. 

 

That was the perfect distraction, because as she was occupied with the toy, Scott had gotten her fastened into the carseat, shutting the door and going around to the drivers side and sliding inside. 

 

Looking over at Jean, who was now chewing and drooling on her teething keys, Scott smiled before pulling out of the garage and heading toward the park. It was a 30 minute drive, so that would give Jean plenty of time to take in her surroundings. 

 

Every few minutes, Scott would look over at Jean, who was so entranced by the world around her, that she didn't notice that Daddy had started to talk to her again, knowing she was probably getting bored of riding in the car. 

 

Looking over at Scott, Jean gurgled and shook her keys, playing with them, but soon getting bored, which only made her fussy. 

 

Whimpering and squirming unhappily, Jean fusses before she starts to cry, a light shade of red tinting her cheeks as she cried, shaking her fists angrily, wanting to be out of that stupid carseat. 

 

"Shh....it's okay, baby girl. Look...we're here, honey." Scott cooed as he parked his car and got out, walking around to the passengers side, shushing Jean as he started to unbuckle her. 

 

Lifting Jean into his arms, Scott shushed her and patted her back, smiling when she seemed to calm down and was currently drooling on his shoulder, gripping his shirt in her fingers. 

 

"See? You're alright, now, baby. Come on, let's go find a nice, shady tree to sit under." Scott cooed as he grabbed the diaper bag and pressed a kiss to Jean's cheek as they walked over to a tree that was a bit isolated from the rest of the park, but it was perfect. 

 

Laying out a blanket, Scott smiled as he sat down, holding Jean on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. "I love you, baby girl." Scott cooed as he pressed a gentle kiss to Jean's cheek. 

 

Gurgling happily, Jean smiled and looked up at Scott, reaching up and gently running her fingers across his face, tilting her head curiously. 

 

Looking up and seeing an ice cream vendor nearby, Scott smiled, deciding that he would buy his baby girl some ice cream as he figured she was probably starting to get hungry. 

 

"Is my baby girl hungry? Does she want some ice cream? I bet she does! Come on..." Scott cooed as he stood up with Jean in his arms, adjusting her so that she was on his hip as they made their way over to the ice cream cart. 

 

Whimpering softly, Jean became shy and buried her face in Scott's shoulder, hoping that no one would make any rude comments about how she was dressed or how she was acting, as she couldn't help it at the moment. 

 

"Are you being shy again, baby girl?" Scott cooed, smiling at the vendor as he now stood in front of the cart and looked at the menu, hoping they would have something that Jean could eat. 

 

Deciding to order a cup of chocolate ice cream, Scott smiled and paid the vendor before walking back over to their spot beneath the tree, sitting down and digging through the diaper bag to find a bib for Jean. 

 

Tying the bib around Jean's neck, Scott smiled and got a spoonful of ice cream, bringing to Jean's mouth, grinning when she started to eat, getting chocolate all around her mouth and dripping down her chin. 

 

"Mmm! Num-num! That's nummy, huh, baby? You like that, don't you?" Scott cooed as he fed Jean another bite, chuckling when she reached up and tried to take the spoon away from hm. 

 

"No, baby girl, you can't have the spoon." Scott cooed as he moved the spoon away from Jean's hand and started to feed her the rest of the ice cream, stopping when she was full. 

 

"Good girl! You ate it all! You must've been really hungry, huh?" Scott cooed as he pulled Jean into his lap, looking down at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead, frowning when he heard her stomach grumbling. 

 

Squirming slightly, Jean balls her hands into fists and grunts as she starts to mess her diaper, looking up at Scott innocently whenever she was finshed, a look of relief on her face. 

 

"I think someone needs a diapee change! Come on, let's go get you changed, baby girl." Scott cooed as he stood up with Jean in his arms, heading to the bathroom, thankful when he saw that no one else was in there. 

 

Locking the door, Scott smiled as he gently laid Jean down on the changing table, noticing that she was growing increasingly fussy and kept her hands pushed close to the sides of her head as if she had a headache, but it would turn out to be much worse. 

 

"Shhh....it's alright, princess. Daddy's going to get you outta that icky diapee." Scott cooed as he pushed up Jean's dress and dug the needed supplies out of the diaper bag, gently rubbing Jean's tummy before untaping her diaper. 

 

Wiping the mess away from Jean's bottom, Scott frowns whenever Jean gets even more fussy, now crying and squirming, her hands pushed close to the sides of her head, and she seemed to be in extreme distress. 

 

Once she'd been cleaned up and taped into a fresh diaper, Scott washed his hands, picking Jean up after, grabbing the diaper bag and shushing her cries, gently bouncing her on his hip. 

 

"I think we'd better get you home and put you down for a nap. I think you're just sleepy." Scott cooed as he carried Jean back to his car, buckling her into her carseat before heading back home. 

 

Looking over at Jean when they were at a red light, Scott gasped when he saw that she had been scratching at the sides of her face with her fingernails and that she was now screaming, thrashing her head from side to side violently. 

 

Scott was scared, no, terrified. He had no idea what was going on with Jean, but he hoped that the professor had an answer and could help her, as he couldn't stand to see her like this. 

 

"Don't worry, Jean. We're almost home. I'll ask the professor for help once we get there." Scott said, speeding up in order to get to the mansion faster, not even caring that he was going over the speed limit, his baby girl needed help. 

 

Once they were back at the mansion, Scott unbuckled her and shushed her, as he carried her inside, getting a few strange stares from Logan and Ororo, who followed him to the library, wanting to see what was going on. 

 

"Professor, I need your help! Something's wrong with Jean!" Scott said, panicking a bit, as he'd never dealt with this before, and it was terrifying to see his baby girl suffering like this. 

 

"Calm down, kid. You're not gonna help this situation if you keep panickin'." Logan says, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder, looking down at Jean and frowning when he saw the scratch marks on her face. 

 

"What happened to her face?" He asks, looking at Scott, hoping that he hadn't let Jean get hurt in any way, but why would he let his baby girl get hurt?

 

Charles doesn't need to read Jean's mind to know what's wrong, being a telepath himself. 

 

"Scott, this is normal for some telepaths. Jean is trying to process everyone's thoughts at once and it's a bit too much for her, but it's a relatively normal thing. If she calms down, try and get her to rest, so she can just sleep it off. She'll be fine in a little while." Charles says. 

 

"Okay, I'll go take her upstairs, then." Scott says as he walks out of the library and heads upstairs, frowning when Jean grips his shirt and continues to cry, her face red and scratched up from her fingernails. 

 

Walking into the nursery, Scott sighed, sitting down in the rocking chair and holding Jean close to him, shushing her and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. 

 

"It's not fair that you have to go through this, baby girl. But you don't have to worry, Daddy will be here for you. I'm never leaving you, I promise." Scott cooed, gently rubbing Jean's back, smiling softly when she seemed to be calming down, and soon she was asleep in his arms. 

 

After holding her close to him for a while, Scott decided to put Jean in her crib, removing her dress and leaving her in just a shirt and a diaper, not that it really mattered, as long as her breasts were covered. 

 

Sitting back in the rocking chair, Scott sighed, hoping that Jean would be okay whenever she woke up, as he was really worried about her and had never seen this happen to her before. 

 

It was several hours before Jean woke up, and she had slept through dinner, as that headache and all that crying had drained her of energy and made her feel miserable, so she chose to sleep it off. 

 

Waking up with a whimper, Jean let out a yawn and stretched, squirming in her now wet diaper, looking up at Scott as he made his way over to the crib, pulling the blanket off of her and picking her up. 

 

"Hey, princess. You feeling better now? It looks like it. Let's see if you need a change..." Scott cooed, before slipping his hand beneath her diaper, checking to see if she was wet, which she was. 

 

Laying Jean down on the changing table, Scott smiled, grabbing the needed supplies for a change before tickling Jean's tummy, growling playfully before blowing a raspberry on it, laughing whenever Jean squealed and giggled. 

 

"There's my happy girl! Now, let's get you in a nice, dry diaper. Then, I'll go find something for you to eat." Scott cooed as he began to change Jean into a dry diaper, glad that she was happy again and wasn't crying and upset anymore. 

 

Once Jean was in a dry diaper, Scott picked her up and carried her downstairs to the kitchen, where Logan and Ororo were sitting at the table, having a cup of coffee and relaxing as most of the others had gone to bed. 

 

"Well, it seems that Jean is feeling much better." Ororo said, smiling at Scott as he walked into the kitchen, finding a bottle for Jean, as well as formula, quickly preparing it and boiling a pot of water to heat it in. 

 

"Yeah, she is. I was...I was so scared. I didn't know what was going on with her, Ororo. I've never seen this happen to anyone before. Now, I know what to do if it happens again." Scott says, adjusting Jean on his hip and kissing her cheek lovingly. 

 

Once the bottle had cooled down enough, Scott took it and and Jean back upstairs, closing the nursery door behind him, taking Jean over to the rocking chair, sitting down and cradling her in his arms as he started to feed her. 

 

Looking down at Jean, Scott smiled, smoothing a stray strand of hair out of her face, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb, praising her for being a good girl and for drinking her bottle. 

 

Once Jean was finished with the bottle, Scott placed her over his shoulder, gently patting her back, trying to coax a burp out of her, hoping that she wouldn't spit up on him. 

 

Whining softly, Jean let out a burp and hiccuped, spitting up only a little bit, which Scott wiped away with a cloth, kissing her cheek gently and tapping her nose, grinning when she gurgled and reached out, patting his face curiously. 

 

"How about we get you into some jammies, then, we can go watch a movie downstairs? That'll be nice, huh?" Scott cooed, as he took Jean over to the changing table, gently laying her down and giving her a teething toy to play with, while she was being dressed. 

 

Rummaging through the drawers beneath the table, Scott smiled as he found a pair of pink Hello Kitty pajamas, thinking Jean would look adorable in them. 

 

Tugging off Jean's shirt, Scott smiled as he unzipped the pajamas and gently threaded Jean's arms and legs through the openings, being careful not to pull on her too hard and hurt her. 

 

Zipping up the pajamas, Scott smiled and lifted her into his arms, giving her her favorite pacifier and the stuffed unicorn that he had bought for her for Valentine's Day. 

 

Heading downstairs, Scott smiled when he saw that Logan and Ororo were still in the kitchen, chatting quietly about grown up stuff, and that they weren't the type to be easily upset...well, at least Ororo wasn't. 

 

Sitting down on the couch, Scott smiled and grabbed a nearby blanket, wrapping it around himself and Jean, smiling down at her before turning on a Disney movie for them to watch, as it seemed the most suitable for Jean. 

 

Gurgling behind her pacifier, Jean smiled and snuggled into Scott's arms, watching most of the movie before falling back to sleep, feeling safe and comforted by being in Scott's arms. 

 

Scott was just glad that Jean wasn't hurting anymore and that she was happy now, which was all that mattered to him.....


End file.
